1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orientation adjusting device, and more particularly to an orientation adjusting device for a satellite antenna capable of fine tuning inclined and azimuth angles of the satellite antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional satellite antenna orientation adjusting device includes a base unit, a bracket unit, and a pivot joint that interconnects the base unit and the bracket unit and that permits relative rotation between the base unit and the bracket unit. An antenna that includes a receiver is mounted on the bracket unit of the conventional orientation adjusting device.
In operation, when adjusting the orientation of the satellite antenna, the bracket unit is rotated at a desired angular position relative to the base unit. Thereafter, the bracket unit is fastened to the base unit with the use of screw fasteners so as to retain the bracket unit at the desired angular position.
The aforementioned conventional orientation adjusting device is disadvantageous in that the screw fasteners must be loosened and tightened each time the satellite antenna is reoriented. Such a process is inconvenient, time consuming, and prone to error.